<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear list by ShadowCat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446989">Fear list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat16/pseuds/ShadowCat16'>ShadowCat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lists [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterdeath - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Badass Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Boys Kissing, Dang it, DestructiveDeath - Freeform, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enemies to Lovers, Error being the mom, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Friends With Benefits, HorrorDust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest Kink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Insanity, Insecurity, Kissing, Lime, Multi, Nicknames, Nightmare being a dad, Other, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Star Sanses (Undertale), This is a lot of Tags, Underswap Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done, i forget my tags, i just deleted half my tags!, i was borad, i'll add tags as i go, i'm now just experimenting with tags, kross - Freeform, multi-shipper struggles, you don't see those</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat16/pseuds/ShadowCat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you could probably tell form the title, this is a fear list with the different sans aus, well the main ones everyone uses for their fics.The first chapter will have the fears and the person they belong to on them.<br/>This is my AU(s) so don't complain if you don't like it.<br/>My Original Summary ( because this is the second time I've typed it):<br/>I’ll be doing one-shots for different fears, three per character. Not all chapters will link with each other. The ships, if there are any (there most likely will be), will be different, because I’m a multi-shipper. Some of the different fears will be hard, to wright as I’m a slow writer, and this is my second Fic. These are also from my au(s) so back stories might be different from the canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lists [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fear List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ships will be in the top notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll try to make some of them funny to brake up the whole fic.<br/><strong><em>Dream (Shine)</em></strong><br/>Genophobia - fear of sexual intercourse<br/>Somniphobia – Fear of sleep<br/>Merinthophobia – Fear of being tied up<br/><strong><em>Ink (Shift)</em></strong><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446989/chapters/72405819#workskin">Leukophobia </a>- Fear of the colour white (or Kenophobia – Fear of empty spaces)<br/>Poinephobia – Fear of punishment<br/>Necrophobia – Fear of death, dying and dead things<br/><strong><em>Blue (Berry)</em></strong><br/>Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone<br/>Nostophobia – Fear of returning home<br/>Ranidaphobia – Fear of frogs<br/><strong><em>Nightmare (Dull)</em></strong><br/>Asthenophobia- Fear of weakness (or fainting)<br/>Frigophobia – Fear of becoming too cold<br/>Coulrophobia – Fear of clowns<br/><strong><em>Error (Galaxy)</em></strong><br/>Haphephobia- Fear of being touched<br/>Aichmophobia – Fear of pointed objects<br/>Anthrophobia – Fear of flowers<br/><strong><em>Dust (Ash)</em></strong><br/>Barophobia- Fear of gravity (or falling)<br/>Katagelophobia – Fear of ridicule,<br/>Pediophobia – Fear of dolls<br/><strong><em>Killer (Tears)</em></strong><br/>Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds<br/>Pyrophobia – Fear of fire<br/>Lygophobia – Fear of darknes<br/><strong><em>Horror (Blood)</em></strong><br/>Cibophobia- Fear of food (starving),<br/>Ophidiophobia – Fear of snakes,<br/><a href="#section0003">Friggatriskaidekaphoiba</a> – Fear of Friday the 13<sup>th</sup><br/><strong><em>Cross (Scar)</em></strong><br/>Iatrophobia – Fear of doctors,<br/>Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone,<br/>Ymophobia – Fear of being contrary or contrariety in general</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ink-Leukophobia and Kenophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink<br/>Ship: Errorink<br/>Leukophobia- Fear of the colour white and Kenophobia – Fear of empty spaces<br/>Mt nicknames:<br/>Ink: Shift<br/>Error: Galaxy<br/>Blue: Berry<br/>Dream: Shine<br/>Nightmare: Dull</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't do errors glitchy voice, so you'll have imagine it.</p><p>I wrote most of this at school, welp.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The DoodleSphere is silent, but is full of colour, the way Shift likes it. The silence of the doddlesphere helps Shift concentrate, even with his forgetful memory.</p><p>The colourful papers floating in the still air represent different au’s and copies. The original au’s colours are vibrant and easy to find, but rare as the creators aren’t original anymore, there are a couple of thousand original au’s. The colours of the copies are dull, but there are a couple million copies, spread throughout as far as the eye can see. If you were to look in to the doodlesphere, you would notice that the originals are in the ‘middle’ while the copies are on the ‘outside’.</p><p>The ‘middle’ being were Shift lives and has all of his important stuff. The outside being where he keeps the stuff and souvenirs he has collected over the last couple thousand years, all in one pile, away from the main area. The opposite side on the other side of the middle was all of Shift’s art supplies are kept. If you were to look at the art supplies side to the left, on the border of the originals, would notice a two story house, where he only stays half of the time.</p><p>At the moment you could see Shift lying on his back, in his squid onesie, with his shoes sitting next to him, staring blankly up at the au’s floating in the air. What he’s thinking you ask? He’s wondering about, WHY GALAXY IS DESTROYING AUS IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS NAP, ON HIS DAY OFF.</p><p>Grudgingly Shift got up from his spot on the floor, to go confront Galaxy and ask him politely to stop, at least for today and tomorrow as he also scheduled tomorrow off, to spend time with Shine and Berry.</p><p>But first he needed his paints he was running on fumes. Shift sat up, picked up his sash full of his paints, and took out the colours he needed for the day. He through on his sash and shoes. He tied the laces up, as Shine has drilled into his head after seeing Shift tripping over them after one too many times. He was grateful for that, it made him less clumsy and he could fight Galaxy without tripping over!</p><p>Shift’s head turned looking for something. “Broomie”! He called out to his missing brush. Shift heard a soft thump behind him, “Broomie there you are” Shift said as he saw his brush behind him, where it certainly wasn’t there before.</p><p>Shift jumped and dissolved into a puddle of paint and ended up in the au Galaxy was currently destroying, right next to him. He saw the satisfied expression on Galaxy's face the moment Shift spotted him. The destruction around Galaxy was still as frightening as ever. Shift’s eye twitched, “Galaxy Why?” Shift whined. Galaxy startled at the sound of Shift’s voice, and looked next to him wildly, while turning around to face him.</p><p>“<strong>So you’ve finally arrived, what the hell are you wearing</strong>” “It’s my ass kicking outfit bitch”.</p><p>Galaxy looked at Shift weirdly “<strong>W-why are you wearing that?</strong>” Galaxy said glitching, while trying not to crash at the cuteness he would never admit. "I was in the middle of a nap, and it's my scheduled day off" Shift said dryly, while staring at Galaxy with blank expression that did not fit his tone of voice, forgetting all about his question.</p><p>"<strong>I didn't want an answer squid</strong>!" Galaxy angrily said, while attacking him. Shift saw the attack coming and dogged it 'aww Galaxy wants to play' Shift's mind squealed in his tried mind, not paying attention to anything around him. He didn't notice his expression change into a playful one, which Galaxy mistook as Shift was planning something. Galaxy attacked him, while Shift wasn't paying attention, knocking him out.</p><p>"<strong>Shit, that wasn't meant to happen</strong>" Galaxy stared at the unconscious Shift lying at his feet. <strong>'Normally even while distracted he normally doges my attacks, so what was different this time, wait didn't he say he was in the middle of a nap? Well I can't leave him here I still have to destroy this au, guess I’m taking him home with me since I can't open a portal to the doodlesphere thanks to Shift locking it up</strong>'. He thought angrily.</p><p>----------------</p><p>The Anti-void is a blank desolate place, with white as far as the eye could see. The Anti-Void is a place where nothing, but everything exits, no colour paints the anti-void leaving it blank. It’s just blank and silent.</p><p>Shift hated the Anti-void because of those reasons. Hate is the wrong word, he didn’t hate it he feared it, with a passion.</p><p>So why did he have to wake there?</p><p>Shift started out into the white, hanging up form Galaxy's strings, right-side up, he tried to ward off the panic he could feel rising in his chest. He concentered on the throbbing in the back of his skull, and the feeling of tugging that comes with Galaxy destroying Aus. He could feel small drops of magic forming in the corners of his eye sockets, he tried harder to concentrate on the happy memories of his friends. It wasn't working.</p><p>He started to panic.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Galaxy opened a portal to the Anti-void. The white vastness of the void was a welcoming sight after a couple hours of destroying. ‘<strong>Shift should be awake by now</strong>’ Galaxy thought to himself, as he stepped thought the portal. The sound of static that came with his portals rang though his skull, and was heard from around it, as he stepped though.</p><p>The sight of the anti-void would have normally calmed him, down from the adrenaline running though his bones, it didn’t. He felt dread rise in his chest, he didn’t know where it was coming from, nor could he pinot why.</p><p>He Closed the portal behind his once he was fully though, the static sound disappearing. He could hear labored breaths behind him, where he had strung up Shift. He spun around, and was disturbed by the sight of the normally calm and chaotic good, god of creation, having a panic attack.</p><p>Shift’s eye lights were out, rainbow tears running down his face, his mouth open wide trying to get as much air as he could, even though skeletons don’t need air to live, but breath to give them a sense of normality. His chest was heaving with the effect of not being able to breath.</p><p>Galaxy ran over to him, but stopped in front of him. One, he his Haphephobia wouldn’t let him, and two, he had no idea on how to calm him down.</p><p>‘<strong>Fuck what do I do, how does Dull calm his boys down, while their having a panic attack</strong>’ Galaxy was starting to panic himself. ‘<b>No, no calm down panicking yourself will not help him, fuck I’m going to have to touch him</b>’ Galaxy scolded himself and steeled his nerves.</p><p>Galaxy looked at Shift, held him in his arms and released his strings from around Shift. Shift flopped into his arms and held him to his chest. The places where Shift was touching was burning, like pins and needles were being stabbed into his repeatedly, but he held strong, <em>his</em> squid needed him right now.</p><p>So he ignored the pain and sat down with Shift in his lap. He positioned Shift so he was straddling Galaxy with his legs around Galaxy's hips and his face and arms in his chest. His jacket was getting soaked with Shift’s tears.</p><p>Galaxy did the first thing that came to mind, he started humming. It was song he once heard while destroying an au, he had stolen the speaker, the cord and the Mp3 player that had the music on it. He plays the music when he needs to calm down from his anger or just simply wants to relax.</p><p>Shift felt when he was moved, and them the warmth of a person, another skeleton monster. He felt vibrations through the person he was laying on, he moved closer so he could focus on that. The next thing he noticed was the sound. The vibrations were the person humming, Shift realized excitedly, and he concentrated on that as well, moving his skull so he could hear better. His breathing was coming back under control. His tears slowing down.</p><p>Galaxy noticed Shift’s movements, and a faint smile crossed his face as he realized Shift was focusing on his humming and his breathing was going back to normal. He started humming a bit softer, trying to him get to focus more, but not to softly as to make Shift lose his focus.</p><p>Shift heard the humming getting softer and focused harder on it.</p><p>His breathing was back to normal, his tears had stopped.</p><p>“<strong>Are you calm now</strong>?” Galaxy asked. Shift heard Galaxy’s voice above him, then proceeded to notice the colour of the jacket his tears had soaked. “Sorry about your jacket” his voice was hoarse, from his crying. “<strong>Don’t worry about it</strong>” Galaxy replied. Shift moved his arms around Galaxy’s neck, and buried his face into his shoulder, not wanting to look into the white and blankness of Galaxy’s home.</p><p>Galaxy noted that Shift buried his face into his neck. “<strong>Not even going to tell why you had a panic attack?</strong>” Galaxy questioned. Shift stayed quiet. Galaxy sighed in frustration, but noticed that that pain in this bones was nearly gone even though Shift was still very much clinging to him. With that he could feel Shift's breath against his neck, his face warmed up.</p><p>“…. I-I-I It It’s” Shift said wanting to answer but didn’t know how to phrase it. Galaxy noticed Shift struggling to make a sentence. Galaxy put his arms around Shift and pulled him closer, rubbing his hands down and up Shift's back seemed to be the push he needed to tell Galaxy. “It’s the white and blankness of the anti-void, I’m afraid of it, it reminds me too much of something I wish I could forget” he didn’t want to tell Galaxy his past.</p><p>“<strong>So you remember something you don’t what too, but forget the things you want to remember? Really Shift, the hell is with your memory</strong>” Galaxy said looking at Shift, thoughtfully. Shift gave a small laugh which vibrated through his chest, into Galaxy's. “Yeah” Shift sighed into Galaxy's neck. Galaxy started blushing.</p><p>Galaxy's breath hitched, Shift took notice of this. “Are you ok Galaxy?” Shift questioned, he didn’t get an answer. Shift got suspicious, he lifted his head from Galaxy's neck. He saw Galaxy’s blushing face, turned away from his. His own face heated up from the position they were in. They were so close to each other. ‘Wait, Galaxy he’s, he’s touching me’ Shift squealed in his mind his face flushing more. They were chest to chest, with Shift sitting in Galaxy’s lap, their pelvis’s touching.</p><p>Galaxy turned back around to face Shift, and noticed his flushed face ‘<strong>Fuck that’s adorable</strong>’. He saw the look on Shift’s face it was a mix of surprise and delight.</p><p>Shift noticed Galaxy looking at him, they locked eyes. They soon were subconsciously moving closer to each other. They could feel each other’s breath on their lips (?). They started at each other neither willing to make the first move, they didn’t know if the other wanted it or not.</p><p>Galaxy eyes closed. <strong>‘Fuck it’</strong> Galaxy closed the gap between the two, his lips fitting perfectly with Shift’s, like they were made for one another. He felt Shift gasp into his mouth, <strong>‘fuck he didn’t want too’</strong>. Galaxy pulled away shamefully, all while keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>Before Galaxy could turn away from him, Shift crashed their lips together. Shift had want this for a long time, just not wanting to tell Error his feelings or that he makes it feel like Shift has a soul.</p><p>Galaxy eye sockets opened in surprise. He looked at Shift and noticed his eyes closed, he closed his and kissed back just as passionately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My very first one-shot complete.</p><p>I changed one of Horrors fears by the way.</p><p>By the Way, Did anyone find my reference? Does my writing sound a bit robotic to anyone else or is that just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Horror-Friggatriskaidekaphobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friggatriskaidekaphobia – Fear of Friday the 13th </p><p>Ship; Non, Slight Errormare, Kross, and HorrorDust<br/>Family bonding: Yes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to use my own nicknames, hope you don't mind.<br/>Nightmare: Dull<br/>Error: Galaxy<br/>Horror: Blood<br/>Dust: Ash<br/>Killer: Tears<br/>Cross: scar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood woke with a start, his one good eye light staring into the dark of his room. It was Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>. The day were the others would insist on watching horror or thriller movies all day. It was the day that scared him, the day he hated.</p><p>Dull always gave them the day off, Dull loved the day. Every year there was a least one, he normally tried to hide in his room the whole day, under the covers, hiding from the world. Keeping everyone out with his magic he sets up in the morning, when he wakes.</p><p>He noticed the shadows move around the room, he froze, there was a shadow in front of him, out of his eye light range. “Boo” screamed the shadow in front of him. He screamed.</p><p>He feel off his bed, at the same time his curtains opened. Showing who the shadows were. The shadows were Ash, Tears and Scar. They peered down at him, and started laughing even Scar, who was the most serious of the group. Blood felt his checks heat up, not only had they scared him shitless, when he feel down he got tangled in his bed sheets.</p><p>Blood struggled to untangle himself from this trap that would spell his demise, knowing the torture they would put him though. Unnoticed, the others had stop laughing, watch him struggle to get himself out, and away from them. Oh no that wouldn’t do, they learned their lesson last time they untangled him he ran away from them and didn’t partake in the movie marathon.</p><p>Tears got off from the bed where he had scared Blood, he grabbed the end of the blanket, by Blood’s feet. “Lift the two sides would you? It would easier than dragging him”. Ash and Scar walked over from where they were both standing by the curtains. They grabbed one side each and carried Blood to the living room where Dull and Galaxy were waiting for them. “<strong>What the hell are you doing</strong>” Dull said irritated, Galaxy just smiled form where he was parked on Dulls lap in the love seat. They dumped Blood on the couch, still struggling to untangle himself.</p><p>“Dragging him here so he wouldn’t escape” replied Ash, smiling manically at the dad of the group. Dull shook his head, sighing softly. “Enjoying your spot there Galaxy?” Galaxy blushed at Ash’s words. “<strong>Yes, Yes I am</strong>” Galaxy regained his confidence back. The others minus Dull looked at Galaxy surprised.</p><p>After the major fight with Shift last week Galaxy has been recovering well, though Galaxy’s Haphephobia has been acting up and he wouldn’t let anyone touch him. Galaxy being in Dull’s lap leaning back into him is a great improvement, one today Dull would take advantage of.</p><p>Blood had finally managed to untangle himself from his bedsheets, the first thing he noticed was that he was on the couch in the lounge room. The second is that everyone was still in their sleep wear. Blood himself was in a blood red top and a pair black shorts, everyone had a top that matched their magic, and black shorts. Ash was a soft purple with a hint of blue, Scar’s was a lavender purple, and Dulls was a mixture of purple and cyan in a tie die pattern.</p><p>Unlike the rest Tears and surprisingly Galaxy were wearing nightgowns. Tears’ nightgown was a soft red nearly pink with light green flowers. Galaxy’s nightgown was black with a slight dark blue tinge, and had different colored stars on it, to resemble a galaxy or the night sky.</p><p>Blood froze when Scar moved to the kitchen to bring out the breakfast, while Tears went to put on the first movie. Ash moved over to Blood, moved the bedsheet and picked up Blood caging him in his arms so he couldn’t escape. Dull looked over to them, when the fear he was feeling from Blood spiked.</p><p>He didn’t have time to say anything. “Does anyone want anything on their pancakes?” Scar called out from the kitchen “Jam” Tears called out quickly. “<strong>Jam and cream for me and Galaxy, with chocolate flakes for just Galaxy</strong>” Dull replied for both himself and Galaxy who was looking up at Dull with wide eye sockets. Galaxy leaned forward and kissed Dull on the check, Dull flushed and turned away. “Blood, what do you want on your pancakes?” “Honey and mixed berries” Blood whispered shakily. “Honey and mixed berries for Blood and nutella for me” Ash called back to Scar.</p><p>Five minutes later Tears was sat on the couch next to them with the remote, while the TV was on the home screen of ‘Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>’. Scar came out with Dull’s and Galaxy’s pancakes, then went back for Blood’s and Ash’s, Tears followed behind him to grab his and Scar’s nutella and berry pancakes. They handed them out and sat down. Tears turned on the movie.</p><p>Halfway thought the third movie Blood felt a sense of calm wash over this was the first time he had stayed with his family anytime during a Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>. He-he liked it, to be sounded by the people that love and care for him, it was nice.</p><p>At lunch they got up for a stretch, while everyone was stretching Dull came over to where Blood was. “<strong>I felt your negative energy spike this morning when the others had dragged you here, what was that about?</strong>” Dull questioned.</p><p>Everyone was looking at them. Blood felt his nerves creep up on him, he didn’t like the suspecting look in Dull’s eye light. Blood calmed himself down, “A-a Friday the 13th, w-was the date when I-I got this h-hole in my s-skull, I don’t l-like because something b-bad always h-happened in my au on this day”. Blood stuttered through his words. He looked down at the ground, staring at his feet. The others looked at him shocked, they didn’t know when Blood had gotten the hole in his skull. He was very secretive about it.</p><p>Galaxy was the first to break out of the spell, being the mother like figure to them, he walked up to Blood and hugged him, and this snapped the others out of their stump. They all came forward and hugged him, Dull wrapped his tentacles around them hugging them close.</p><p>“How about we watch the rest of the movies we have lined up” Ash suggested. “I’ll get the snacks” Tears volunteered breaking the hug and walking to the kitchen, Scar nodded in agreement, and follow after him. Dull moved over to the couch, the others followed, he sat down and pulled Galaxy to his left, and then Ash in between them lying back, with Blood on his chest. Ash cuddled Blood close, and kissed the top of his head, Blood smiled.</p><p>‘Yes, the rest of the day will be good’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep editing the chapters, so if something changes don't mind it.<br/>(Hint for next chapter is in the tags)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>